Worth fighting for
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Luffy finds a heavily injured and near death Law on an unexplored island and immediatly takes him aboard the sunny-go for both treatment and a place to call home after finding out the surgeons brutal past,but will it prove too dangerous for even the strawhats to handle or will they be able to protect Law and themselves from what's to come?srry suck at summaries,pls read!x3
1. Seeing Red

**_So,I'm posting another one piece fanfiction,can't help it I've become obsessed!And naturally it's gonna be one where Law becomes a strawhat,because i want him to,sorry if you don't like the idea i can't help it,Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3_**

chapter one:seeing red 

A stifled groan of pain passed the limping figures lips as one hand held their bleeding side while the other rested against a tree for support,Heavy drops of rain pelted down on them causing their tattered clothes to cling as well as the figures dark hair as the heavy scent of blood coming from his wound was dulled by the cascading water washing over him

They took a heavy step forward merely to slip in the now wet mud falling to the ground with a slight' yelp' sound,slowly they pushed themselves on all fours beginning to stand once more...only to fall back to the ground again,their breathing was ragged and heavy coated with both exhaustion and despair knowing it wouldn't be long before...

"Hey,i think he went this way!"a voice sounded into the distance causing the person to struggle to their feet once more,this time managing to stay up as they broke off into a hastened run in order to evade the pursuers that followed

'shit,i need to think of something...!'

* * *

one day later

"ISLAND!"

A hyperactive voice called from the deck of a ship as his raven locks swayed in the wind while holding on tightly to the strawhat that sat atop his head,behind him stood a green haired swordsman whose arms were crossed against his chest as he followed the boys line of sight to the nearing mass of land

"huh,looks dangerous..."the swordsman commented before a confident smirk appeared on his lips"...which means it's perfect"he concluded causing the other boy to give a laugh of amusement before hearing the voice of another,a woman to be exact...

"Alright everyone,get ready to disembark!"hollered an orange woman from atop the deck as she stood resting her hands on the railing of the ship after looking ahead at the island making sure there were no signs of trouble,she ignored the noodle dancing blonde prancing around her as usual with a tray of food and such as he preceded to compliment her in various ways to which she responded with a fist in the guys face

"ALRIGHT,Leeeet's gooo!"

"LUFFY,GET YOUR RUBBER ASS BACK HERE!"screeched the orange headed woman seeing the boy with the strawhat begin to race away from the ship as soon as they made land,leaving a trail of dust in his wake as he continued running oblivious to the woman's threats wanting to explore the newfound island in search of adventure

* * *

He could definitely taste the crimson substance in his mouth as his eyelids weakly creaked opened showing a bright blue sky from where he lay,his throat felt like it was on fire as his chest rose in an uneven pace,hell he wouldn't be surprised if he had a broken rib...

He moved immediately wincing in pain as his one hand went o his side,maybe more than just one he suddenly thought beginning to stand while his eyes scanned the area"where...am i?"He said in what was barely over a whisper,his train of thought was cut off however...when he heard snapping sound behind him whipping around to face it only to have something be pulled over his eyes blinding him as someone pressed a cloth over his mouth,he struggled trying to break free as a pair of arms wrapped around him constricting him

_shh,you wouldn't want to make this harder on yourself now would you?_

* * *

"The islands in the south~are warm~"

"Paina purupuru~their heads get real h-

CRASH!

"eh?what was that?"Lufffy asked out loud pausing his song for a moment as he scampered towards the large sound going into the deep forest of the island pushing aside large branches and brush that blocked his way before peering out into an opening with curious blinking eyes...

"dammit!i said hold him still!"a rather large looking guy snapped at another who looked to be struggling with something against the ground,what sounded much like a muffled yelp reached luffys ears causing his brows to furrow slightly beginning to wonder what they were doing

"I'm trying!Just hurry up with the sedative already,this guys not going back without a fight!"the other commented with a smug smirk,luffy could see a pair of feet kicking wildly,no doubt from the person they were attacking luffy thought angrily as his fists slowly began to clench before seeing the guy come closer holding what looked like a needle as the other moved so they weren't in the way allowing Luffy to see the persons face...

Luffy felt the color drain form his face recognizing the persons face as the one belonging to the same man who had saved him over two years ago,helping him in a time he would rather not talk about...

'Law...'

Anger flowed through the strawhat captain as the pirate doctor struggled obviously weakened from some sort of previous scuffle,the one holding the needle drew closer locking his jaw as he placed the needle at his neck,Luffy watched in shock as Law shot the man a pleading look,but...Law wasn't one to beg Luffy knew this and immediately took action to save the one he called a friend

"Gum-Gum...Gatling Gun!"

Within seconds the two thugs were sent flying leaving behind a heavily wounded and nearly hyperventilating Trafalgar Law,Luffy turned towards him and suddenly felt a feeling of disbelief,Law was now backed up against a tree with his nodachi drawn and pointed directly at Luffy,His expression was quite different from the one he usually wore which was composed and calm...now it showed signs of fear and distress,what had driven him to such a state?Luffy wondered taking a step closer and seeing Law flinch pressing his back more into the tree

"s-stay back!"Law whispered in a very hoarse and low tone barely even audible,but Luffy didn't listen instead taking another step,then another until he was standing a mere few inches away,he lightly pushed laws blade aside looking at each of the others wounds before his softened brown orbs landed on the one at his side

Luffy could smell the heavy scent of the crimson substance even though it was dry getting the sudden feeling of bile seeping into his throat before forcing himself to swallow it

"s-straw...hat..."

Luffy looked up meeting Laws gaze

"i-is it really ...you this time?"was all he said before falling forward from exhaustion as Luffy caught him with ease giving a stare of both disbelief that someone could push the man so far...and concern for his friends safety

* * *

"Luffy,there you are,and just where the hell have you be-

Nami began but was cut off however when she noticed the heavily wounded form of Law on Luffys back,she opened her mouth to yell at her captain to ask what happened and what was he thinking bringing him here,but...Luffy had a serious look on his face that said 'nows not the time...'

"he's hurt,and...last i checked,he didn't sound like he was breathing..."Luffy said in a hushed tone causing his crew to stare at him wide eyed for a moment while noticing the strain in his voice as he spoke,chopper rushed over switching into his heavy point as he gently took Law from Luffy carrying him bridlestyle towards the medical bay

"luffy..."nami began turning back towards her captain,but was once again cut off by a large dent in the side of the wall as Luffy slammed his fist against it nearly shaking the whole boat hearing him curse under his breath before stalking off saying he wasn't in the mood to talk

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	2. Cruel Intentions

**_Chapter two,chapter two!I've come to the possible realization that i may in fact like writing Law torture fanfiction and i have no idea why because i actually consider Law like at least one of my top three characters,i mean he's definitely in my favorite pairing,i also seem to like the idea of Luffy being the one to rescue him,strange O.o_**

**_Anyway enough of my babbling,Enjoy the next chapter and please don't forget to leave your lovely reviews,if you have criticism you may leave it as well just try not to go overboard and swear at me or something please heehee!x3_**

chapter two:Cruel Intentions

_:Flashback:_

_"You must be joking!There's no way in hell that I'm going back there!"One of the shadowed figures shouted gripping onto his long katana tightly while suppressing the unwanted memories that suddenly assaulted his mind_

_"You fail to grasp the situation you are in I'm afraid,you see...I'm not giving you a choice in the matter"The older voice spoke beginning to advance towards the other,causing them to take a few involuntary steps back before they felt icy cold hands grabbing onto"NO,stop!Let me go!"he yelled desperately as they kept a firm grip onto his shoulders,arms and legs causing him to struggle helplessly against a now invisible weight..._

___:Flashback ended:_

* * *

"Shit!"Chopper called out trying single handedly in vain,to hold down the now flailing body of the man laying on the table,the task proved more difficult however given his nurturing nature and not wanting to hurt his patient who seemed to have already endured a great deal of damage...

"Zoro!Sanji!"he called out,immediately the door to the medical bay swung open and in walked the blonde haired chef and first mate of the ship"Quick!I need you to hold down his arms and legs for me,so that i can administer the sedative!"The reindeer order

They nodded quickly moving to either side of the doctor with the swordsman maintaining a firm grip on the patients arms while the cook held the dark doctors legs as Chopper walked over to a nearby table,the three nakama forced themselves to ignore the heavy screams of agony that pierced their ears from the usually calm and put together surgeon

"Dammit chopper!What the hell's the hold up!?"The green haired swordsman snapped realizing it was only a matter of time before...

"Oi,What's going on in here!?"

'Speak of the devil...'Zoro thought as his captain burst into the room,instantly his usually cheerful brown eyes were locked into a look of concern seeing the struggling and screaming Law on the operating table as his other two nakama tried to maintain their hold on his limbs"LAW!"

"Luffy,stay back!"Zoro warned unsure of whether or not the dreaded surgeon could hear or not,seeing as how he was almost certain he felt the others muscles ease up a bit at the familiar hyper voice of his captain"Keep him still!"The reindeer doctor commanded stepping closer with a needle in hand

"Oi,chopper wait,what will that do to him!?"Luffy suddenly snapped recalling his last run-in with a needle and Law

"Don't worry Luffy,it won't hurt him...it should help him sleep"Chopper said gently sticking the needle into the still screaming Laws neck

Slowly,the shrill cries began to soften as the dark doctor felt sleep overtake him lulling himself into a peaceful slumber while th other four in the room gave a heavy sigh of relief upon seeing the anguish disappear from his features...

"Geez,whatever happened to him must've been one hell of a thing"The cook remarked letting out the usual wisp of smoke from the tobacco filled item he placed between his lips glancing back down at the tanned man as his chest still continued to heave a bit"To have left soemone like him in such a state"

Luffy's expression darkened feeling his jaw clench as he waked over while firmly grasping the treasured strawhat that sat atop his head...

_"S-stay back!"_

_"S-straw...hat..."_

_"I-is it really...you this time?"_

"Luffy?"His first mate spoke up from behind the young captain,who now stood holding his beloved hat in the palm of his hand while hovering over the unconscious surgeon of death,unconscious and aboard his ship"Huh?"

Luffy looked down for a mere second,long enough to see a single tear falling from the unconscious pirate doctors closed eye gently moving to wipe it away without the others noticing 'Law-kun...what happened to you?'Luffy wondered as he cautiously set the strawhat down beside Law,as though it were some magic luck charm to make him feel better before leaving the room per choppers request...

* * *

"U-umm,s-sir!"A nervous subordinate called out to a shadowed figure that sat in a throne-like chair,slowly watching as they removed a fat cigar from their mouth blowing out a thick wisp of smoke that filled the air and obscured their face even more so than before

"What is it?"They asked in a gruff and slightly annoyed voice"Have you found the damn brat yet?"They snarled,inwardly cringing at the thought of the suffering they would have to endure if they didn't find who it was they were looking for...

"Uh,w-well no sir,but we-

/BANG!/

A single gunshot was all that followed,it cut through the mans chest like butter ending his unfinished sentence as he fell limp to the floor face down,another figure stepping out from the shadows as they gave a small laugh of amusement"Hehehe,you do realize what happens if we DON'T accomplish our objective,do you not?"

"I know,i know!Dammit it all,Get back to work and find that brat...so that i can drag him back here by the skin of his neck!"The first voice snarled aggressively towards the other before retreating once more to his chair

* * *

*Gasp!*

Law bolted upright beads of sweat trailing down the sides of his face as while beginning to frantically search around for anything familiar to him,anything he may need to use as either a weapon or means for escape if necessary...his worries were instantly dissolved however,by the familiar sight of a strawhat beside him"Is that...?"

His hands suddenly went to his throat feeling it ache as he said those few words,he suddenly returned to being on guard realizing it could just be another trick...another illusion he thought searching around for his weapon instead when the door to the room unexpectedly burst open nearly giving him a heart attack in the process

"Ahhhh!"He yelled as the door sprung off it's hinges flying across the room,before smacking against the wall literally inches from the still shaken Law's face as he gave deep gasps trying to calm himself

"Hm?Oh,Trafal-guy,your awake!"

Law felt his muscles stiffen at the familiar voice slowly lifting his piercing gray orbs to meet the familiar warm brown ones"L-luffy?"He whispered cautiously before descending into a coughing fit,the strawhat took a step forward to embrace his friend but instantly came to a halt when he saw the slightly confused and bewildered stare replaced with one of...malice...

Luffy contemplated for a moment,it was late and the rest of his crew were fast asleep oblivious to their captain who was now stuck in a room with a potentially unstable surgeon of death,watching with careful eyes as Law's eyes glanced around what should've been familiar territory to him,and yet Luffy could sense that it wasn't so...

For whatever reason Law had now come to think of Luffy as a threat,and from the looks of it that wasn't about to change...

"Strawhat..."Law began clenching his fists around the blanket he was currently underneath as he looked off to the side unsure of whether or not to trust the boy he sees in front of him or not"Where exactly...am i?"he spoke in a careful tone trying to regain some of his former control

"Your aboard my ship,I brought you here after i found you on that island with those two thugs,remember?"Luffy responded with a straightforward answer watching the expression on Law's face turn to one of shock then realization before seeming to take on some of the usual calmness it held before"I see..."

Law's eyes slightly widened for a moment"Wait,two thugs you said?Was one of them...a girl,perhaps?"Law inquired giving a barely audible sigh of relief when he saw Luffy shake his head to say no"That means...this is real"Law whispered

Ne,Law..."

"Hm?"The pirate doctor responded still seeming to be deep in thought when he heard Luffys voice again"Where's your crew?"IT was a simple and logical question,one that should've been answered with the simple response of 'none of your business' or even the expected 'i don't know' but Luffy certainly didn't expect the answer he received instead...

"They're dead..."

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	3. Greif Stricken

**_I personally like the idea behind this story so,I'm gonna continue it even though it's probably gonna turn into one of those darker stories,i mean i already said i'm killing off Law's crew...SORRY BEPO FANS,i like him too but it's for the sake of the story!x3_**

_**Im also going to try and maintain at least some original things about Law's personality,at least for maybe the first few chapters so he's not too OCC,cuz i feel like I've been doing that a lot with himx3**_

**_Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to leave your lovely reviews for me pls!x3_**

chapter three:Grief Stricken 

"They're...dead?"

The captain of the strawhats spoke as through the words were a foreign language to him,he was unable to grasp the concept of the others entire crew being gone...

"Yes...they're gone..."Law spoke softly lowering his face so that the rim of his hat covered the front,a sudden lump forming in his throat preventing him from speaking anymore as distant cries for mercy rang in his ears,unable to make them go away

* * *

_:Flashback:_

_"Stop it!You said if i came back you would-_

_"I would what?Spare your friends,don't make me laugh!"The shadowy figure cut the other off,who was down on their knees,heavy shudders wracked their shoulders as they stifled a rising sob from their chest trying to turn away from the horrible display of carnage_

_"Oh no you don't...let this be a lesson to you,the next time you try and run away from me I'll kill everyone in sight!"The shadowed person said gripping onto the others arms as he forced them to continue watching ignoring their pleas to make it stop as wicked laughter filled the air_

___:Flashback ended:_

* * *

Law wasn't aware that he had started shaking until he felt a warm hand against his shoulder,the sudden contact startled him however as he immediately moved to smack the hand away looking up to stare straight into the pair of warm brown orbs belonging to the owner of the hand

Luffy remained silent watching Law as though he were liks some kind of fragile piece of machinery that Usopp and Franky would always yell at him for breaking,it felt as though Law could fall apart at any moment,he seemed to either have no recollection of the events that led to him being in such a critical state...or he just didn't want to talk about,which Luffy could sympathize with...

"Ne,Law..."Luffy begun unsure of just what to say to the other pirate truthfully,he was however pulled out of his thought on the matter when he noticed the dark doctors shoulders beginning to tremble noting how his face was hidden from view

Without thinking he walked over gently placing a comforting hand on the shaken up Law's shoulder,it was however instantly smacked away as the somewhat startled young captain was met with a sudden hostile stare that seemed to hold nothing in it except the goal of survival,Law froze upon meeting Luffy's gaze instantly realizing what he had just done...

"I...I'm sorry..."He said in another inaudible whisper,though the strawhat wearing teen still heard

"Law..."Luffy began once more in what others may have called a feeble attempt to relieve some of the others anxiety,to provide some small sense of comfort in the difficult situation...

"Luffy!I kept telling you not to-

Shouted the familiar voice of none other than the young reindeer doctor of the ship,who froze upon seeing his patient now awake,as well as the tense atmosphere that seemed to be thickening in the air around him"Um,oh y-your awake..."

Law gave a silent nod still not speaking as he subconsciously drew his knees closer,a type of involuntary action he had picked up in the last few hours,trying to put whatever distance he could between himself and those who may do him harm

Luffy immediately noticed this however,and did what in his mind,was the best means of telling Law it was ok...he picked up the strawhat that had been laying gently on the table beside the other,before gently placing it atop Laws without a warning of any kind...

Law stiffened feeling the added weight atop his head,hesitantly gripping the rim as he turned towards the rival pirate with silent curiosity receiving only a firm stare"It's gonna be alright now Law,you're safe..."Luffy stated beginning to make his way out of the ships medical bay so that chopper could examine Law

The two doctors remained silent,one stunned by the action of their captain and the other...feeling a small sense of security return as they held the treasured hat between their fingers silently thanking the one who gave it to them with the moving of their lips

"Arigatou Luffy"

* * *

"Luffy,how is...?"Nami began seeing their captain step out from the medical bay,pausing only when she saw the look of overwhelming grief on the usually cheerful and care-free face

"Luffy,what's wrong?Did something happen?"The first mate asked being the first to see the build up of salty tears in his captains eyes,unsure of whether he was perhaps hurt or...

"They're dead..."was all the boy said as he silently turned beginning to walk past the rest of his nakama"Oi Luffy,hold on a minute!Who's dead?"The cowardly sniper asked as they all began to assume the worst

"Law's crew,they're gone"

A stunned silence filled the air as each member of the crew,minus the captain,looked at one another in disbelief before looking back to their captain"W-what do we do?"The navigator managed to say in a more even tone than she thought possible at the moment Luffy came to an abrupt halt in his steps

"Y-yeah,i mean we can't just leave him like this,can we?"The sniper inquired softly,but was immediately met with an angry snarl as his captain whipped around grabbing the collar of his shirt as he yanked him closer without warning"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IMPLYING!?"

the action shocked the entire crew,including the usually calm Robin who felt their eyes widen at the sudden,unusual show of rage from the happy-go-lucky captain"Luffy,calm down!No one's implying anything,we just need to give this some thought is all!"Zoro intervened seeing as how he was probably the best choice for handling a slightly out of control Luffy

"What!?So you're saying we just leave him!"Luffy snapped now turning towards his first mate who remained unfazed by the show of aggression towards him at the moment"No,of course not!All i'm saying is that we don't know who did this to him,and we sure as hell don't want the same thing to happen to us!"Luffy slowly felt his anger recede realizing the truth behind the swordsman's words

Their conversation was cut short by the opening of the door to the medical bay and a small little fur ball doctor stepping through with a sigh"Chopper,how is he?"Luffy asked forgetting his previous rage as he now focused on the doctors response

"well,physically he' got a few broken bones and internal bleeding going on...but,what worries me more is his mental state at the moment..."the young doctor trailed off looking towards the floorboards as he spoke

"What do you mean chopper?"The cook questioned curiously

"He's endured a lot,i found numerous burns and laceration marks covering a majority of his torso,and his ankles and wrists had cuts and gashes that could've gotten infected,there are also-

"That's enough!"Luffy snapped unwilling to listen to the rest of what chopper had to say as a few stray tears escaped from his eyes lightly falling down his cheeks and hitting the floor in small puddles"Just tell me if he's going to be alright,that's all i want to know..."

Chopper looked hesitant for a moment before speaking up"Well,if he'd be willing to open up to someone,perhaps then i can make a more accurate estimate since that's really what it comes down to-oh!"Chopper suddenly exclaimed recalling a particular memory that might prove useful to their predicament

"Luffy,when you gave him your hat!"chopper stated causing Luffy to give a quizzical stare furrowing his brows"Yeah,what about it?"he asked

"You gave him your hat?"Zoro asked surprised by his own captains action

"after you left,he acted different like he was afraid again"Chopper said thoughtfully as the more intelligent of the crew quickly began to catch on"So?What does that mean?"Franky asked crossing hs huge arms against his chest

"That he may be willing to open up to Luffy"Robin stated calmly as they all turned towards their captain"To Luffy?"Nami asked just as he door to the medical bay gently swung open once more,this time showing a slightly disheveled Law holding a strawhat in his one hand as he leaned in the doorway panting heavily

"Law!You shouldn't be up and about so soon!"Chopper exclaimed

"I'm*huff,huff!*...I'm fine!Really!"The surgeon of death insisted forcing a tired smile onto his lips just as his legs gave out beneath him as he lost his grip on the door frame,luckily Luffy caught him before he could fall"Law,you need to get back in bed!"Nami said forgetting the old fear she held of being in this mans presence

"No...huff,huff...!"Law breathed trying to pull away from Luffy's grasp"I...I have to get off this ship...!"he protested starting to feel the return of salty tears in his eyes as he shook his head

"Law,please just calm down and-

"NO!I don't want...any more people...to die because of me*Sniffle*"Luffy and the others tensed at his words not understanding the meaning behind them,the rubbery captain opening his mouth to speak when he was cut off by the abrupt sound of canons being shot in the distance

"LUFFY!MARINES!"

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	4. Complications

**_Not gonna lie this is probably my favorite story at the moment,not sure why but...i guess it doesn't matter,anyway i finished chapter four!Hooray!Hopefully i can pull off two chapters in one day if not at least i managed to get one,Enjoy and don't forget to leve your precious reviews for me!x3_**

chapter four:Complications

"Shit!"The first mate swore under his breath as he and the blonde cook immediately readied themselves for the incoming warships,swords drawn and feet raised into the air with their navigator running towards the upper deck to check for oncoming weather conditions

"Luffy!"Chopper said in a low voice getting the strawhatted captains attention as he maintained a firm grip on the weakened death surgeon,who had lost consciousness from the intense pain of his wounds that thankfully had not re-opened,much to the younger doctor aboard the vessels relief"Hurry and take Law back to the medical bay,if they see him like this it could mean trouble!"

Luffy paused for a moment before giving a slow nod showing he understood as he swept the pirate doctors feet off the ground,now carrying him bridle-style as he dashed off towards the medical bay just as the sound of marines shouting and metal scraping against metal rang throughout the air around him

Zoro scoffed as the seemingly endless amount of marines began bombarding their ship with cannons and once were they able to hit the sunny though as Franky would always narrowly avoid the blow with Usopp and Sanji knocking away any that he couldn't dodge,even the witch herself was putting up one hell of a fight knocking enemies aside left and right with gusts of wind,bolts of lightning and other elemental attacks

* * *

Luffy had just set Law on the bed in the medical when he turned to leave so that he could help fight off the marines invading his ship,after all he couldn't let Zoro and Sanji have all the fun!he thought with a cheeky grin when a hoarse whisper reached his ears causing him to shift his attention once more to the bedridden surgeon of death noticing his lips moving in an inaudible voice

"Hm?What was that?"he asked leaning closer so that his ear was virtually pressed to the other mans lips in an attempt to better understand him

"C-can't...breathe...!"Luffy felt his eyes widen at the words switching over to panic mode running to go get chopper in the hopes he would know what to do

* * *

The fight didn't last very long all in all,what with the whole crew,minus the captain,joining in on it...mere seconds later the strawhats had returned to their daily routines aboard the sunny-go with Zoro and Sanji beginning to fight over something utterly pointless and Robin picking up the previous book she had been reading,usopp and Franky returning to the workshop

"CHOPPER!"Luffy called out as he threw open the door to the medical bay with an urgent look on his face as his widened brown orbs scanned over the faces of his nearby nakama before landing on the one belonging to the only other doctor aboard this ship"Lu-

The small reindeer didn't get to finish thought as the rubber boy grabbed him by the hooves and dragged him away towards the now slightly pale Law,once chopper stepped into the room he immediately noticed the worn out surgeons change in breathing"Oh no!What happened!?"he asked running over as he grabbed the necessary supplies for treatment

"I don't know!I was just about to ask you that question!"Luffy yelled back

* * *

"Sir,we have a problem..."A calm feminine voice said appearing beside the shadowy figure still seated in their throne-like chair getting a growl of annoyance in response"Now,what is it!?"they snapped clearly showing the foul mood they were still in

"It's in regards to the one we're looking for,apparently some of our subordinates were able to find him-

"Why didn't you say so!?Bring him to me at once!"The voice snarled already planning on the harshest of punishments for the runaway"You didn't let me finish sir..."the calm voice reasoned before continuing

"They fond him,however there was some "unexpected interference" that resulted in them losing the target yet again"The one in throne gave an angry snarl rising from their seat as they slammed a large fist into a nearby all shattering it whole as they seethed in anger

"Dammit!Can't anyone do anything right anymore!?"The person snarled looking out at the rest of their subordinates who merely coward in fear of the deadly glare he gave"Who the hell was it that interfered anyway!?"

At this the calmer voice brought a wanted poster showing it to for all to see

"His name was... Monkey D. Luffy !"

* * *

Chopper came out of the medical bay looking rather perplexed as he gazed down at the floor thinking deeply in regards to his latest patient"Well chopper,is he gonna be alright now?"came the worry laced tone of the ships captain as he fixed the young doctor with an intense stare wanting some answers obviously

"Luffy,we have a problem..."Chopper confessed making the others raise a questioning eyebrow

"What do you mean?what kind of problem?"The navigator questioned as all eyes fell on the small reindeer"Well,i...i took a blood sample and...:he trailed off for a moment"Have any of you ever heard of Isylis?"

"I have,it's a rare poison correct?"the archeologist spoke up taking a step forward"Don't tell me..."she began getting a slight look of concern on her features

"Yeah,Law's been poisoned and...i don't have the necessary ingredients to cure it"

"Ne,Robin..."Luffy spoke turning to look back at the archeologist who was more knowledgeable than him on the subject at hand"What is this Isyl-whatever stuff anyway?"

"If i recall correctly,it one of three known poisons belonging to the venomous triad group,which is a group of near incurable toxins,very few have ever encountered them and none have ever lived through them...to put it in simplest terms,Law could very well already be near,if not close to,certain death in the most excruciating of ways"

Luffy nodded letting her words sink in a moment before responding...

"WHAT!?LAW'S GONNA DIE!?CHOPPER YOU GOTTA DO SOMETHING,YOU GOTTA SAVE HIM!"luffy screeched beginning to wildly shake the smaller doctor in his hands

/WHAM!/

"GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!"Nami screeched cratering her fist into the panicking captains skull resulting in a series of large red lumps appearing on the raven haired boys head before turning towards Robin with a serious expression"Isn't there anything we can do?"

Robin opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the familiar sound of the emotionless voice belonging to the very person they were planning to save"Don't waste your time..."

The strawhats had been so wrapped up in their conversation that they hadn't even noticed the surgeon of death stepping out of the medical bay as he leaned his back against the wall of the upper deck exhaling and inhaling heavily as small beads of sweat trickled down from his temples feeling his vision blur in and out of focus...

"Huff...!Really,I just..huff,huff...need to get off...this ship"he said swallowing hard as he managed to somehow push himself from the support of the wall and now held a firm grip on the rail,he was unaware of when the strawhat captain had appeared beside him"Law,you need help"he said calmly receiving an immediate shake of the head from the death surgeon"No...I-I'm fine...!"

Luffy said nothing instead jerking away one of the doctors hands from the railing as he held it close pulling back the sleeve of Law's dark jacket showing what looked like numerous laceration mark and previous gashes that were slowly beginning to fade from view"Then mind telling me how you got these?"

Law attempted to pull his hand free,but being in the weakened state he was instead felt his legs buckle from his own weight as he fell forward into the others embrace as he subconsciously stifled a small sob"Luffy...help me"

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	5. Finding the Cure

**_chapter five!The first draft got deleted so,i had to re-write form scratchx3_****_Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3_**

* * *

**_I would quickly also like to take this opportunity to point out that although i know i am not the best writer i do appreciate the reviews sent in,and that there has been some difficulty in me being able to see and view all of the reviews i wind up getting and as a result i will be commenting on each and everyone who now reviews this story,criticism IS accepted along with positive reviews,and if your review is not responded to in this section of the story from now on,that means that for whatever reason i did not or cannot see it,that is all thank you!:)  
_**

**_P. again for actually liking this piece of crap of a story i have posted!x3  
_**

**_To:Hotaru J.-Thank you for all the reviews you have posted and hopefully will continue to post despite my lack of skill in story writing and unusually high amount of OCCness x3_**

* * *

chapter five:Finding the Cure 

_:Flashback:_

_A blood curdling scream filled the air as the sound of metal slicing into skin reached a struggling Law's ears,desperately trying to loosen the bindings around his wrists and feet for freedom as he felt the icy cold surface of the dagger dig into the flesh of his arm being driven deeper and deeper..._

_"Stop it*sob*Please!"He pleaded feeling salty tears mix with the blood n his face as the scent of the crimson substance lingered in the air making him want to gag as the person brought the edge of the blade closer to his face,instantly he jerked away only to have a strong grip onto his neck forcing him to turn back watching the person lick at the blood drenched object seeming to savor the taste,with disgusted him to no end_

_"Mmm,you taste pretty good Law-kun..."_

_:Flashback ended:_

"Ahhh!"Law shot upright clutching the sheets as glistening beads of both sweat and tears covered his face,his breathing was erratic as he all but broke down crying at the harsh,bitter memory he had just experienced as a reminder of the torture he endured for the past days,when an unexpected voice snapped him from his thoughts

"Law,are you alright?"Law whipped his head to the side forgetting to wipe away the stray tears and heavy sweat when he saw the familiar and now slightly widened brown orbs staring back at him in both concern and a slight bit of shock,Luffy had been seated beside him sitting a chair with his legs crossed awaiting the moment the death surgeon would wake up

"s-strawhat...Wh-what are you doing here?"Law said trying to sound at least somewhat normal and emotionless,however he failed miserably given the fact that the nightmare he had just experienced was freshly burned into his head making it impossible to focus on anything else at the moment...

"Well,chopper asked me to check up on you since it was my shift,he said something about making sure you weren't suffering from post tramu-post trama-

"Post dramatic stress,perhaps?"Law responded back rather absent minded,still trying to guard against the heavy weight he now felt on his chest"Yeah,that's it...and also,here!"without warning a pile of fresh clothes were shoved into Law's lap causing him to turn and give a quizzical stare at the rival captain opening his mouth to speak when the strawhat wearing teen beat him to it

"We figured you might want something to change into,we thought maybe you would want something clean to change into"Law stayed silent for a moment realizing he was still wearing the blood soaked clothes luffy had first found him in,that were now matted down with sweat as well

"O-oh,I-I see...thank you"Law said looking down at what appeared to be a pair of black jeans and a normal button up shirt,probably Luffys he figured

"Law,i saw you tossing and turning...were you having some sort of bad dream?"Law froze instantly biting against his lips for a moment as he steadily lowered his gaze,looking off to the side without answering...

"You were also saying something,it sounded like...you were begging,and crying..."Law felt his grip tighten on the covers of the bed not daring to look back and make eye contact,he didn't ant to fall apart again...not here,not now...

"I-

"sorry,did you wanna change fist?"Luffy asked as realization once again hit Law,he probably looked like a mess given the heavy coating of sweat on his brow and the numerous and some rather large bloodstains on his pants and shirt"Uh,S-sure..."Law mumbled in response seeing Luffy stand up and turn to face the wall giving him some small manner of privacy as he did so

"Just let me know when you're done"the strawhat captain said as he heard the unbuckling of a belt and the sound of a zipper being unzipped while Law quickly changed into the fresh set of clothes

"I'm done Lu-i mean,strawhat"came the quiet response of the pirate doctor as Luffy craned his head seeing him seated on the edge of the bed with the new set of clothes looking...troubled?

"Something wrong,traffy?"Luffy questioned innocently figuring perhaps it was in regards to the others seemingly terrifying nightmare...but figured he must of not wanted to share at the moment,Law merely gave a shake of the head turning as he forced a small smile of reassurance for the other "N-no..I'm fine..."

Luffy blinked for moment,though figured it best not to press the matter

"So,uh...about your dream?"Luffy noticed Law's expression become more tense as he took a sharp intake of breath turning to face towards the side"If you don't wanna tell me,that's fine i just want to make sure your ok?"Luffy said in a softer voice than usual truly concerned for the other male in front of him who seemed to be struggling greatly with things right now

The two were interrupted though by the opening of the door to the medical bay,and a familiar green haired swordsman stepping in with a yawn"Yo,Luffy Robin says she may have found a cure to-Oh!he's awake!"Zoro remarked as his attention was shifted to the pirate doctor who shifted slightly underneath the others gaze

"Yeah,he woke up just a few seconds ago"Luffy responded nonchalantly

"A cure?"Law mumbled softly earning the attention of the other two people in the room"Hm?"Zoro said as he now stood beside his still seated captain"You,um...mentioned something about a cure?"Law said softly

"Oh yeah!No worries Trafal-guy,we're gonna heal that poison you got in you!"Luffy cheered happily causing Law's eyes to widen slightly"Your...trying to..."The dark surgeon trailed off feeling a small pang of..guilt,perhaps?It was definitely not something the surgeon of death was very used to...

"If you want you can go check it out"Zoro said with a shrug making his captain hop off his seat in joy"Really?Alright,come one Law!"he said grabbing the others wrist without waiting for a response

"Oi,Luffy I don't think-

The swordsman was cut off however as the rubber boy had already rushed out of the room with the surgeon of death in tow...

* * *

"The Amazonian Leaf Herb?"Nami asked making sure she heard the name correctly as she and the others gathered around the dark haired archeologist who held the book in hand carefully reading through the words etched onto the page in black and white

"Yes,it says here that it is believed to be the only chance of curing one of the venomous Triad poisons,such as Isylis..."she said trailing off for a moment as she flipped a page briefly searching with her finger"...however it must be administered within a 72 hour period,or it will have no effect"

"But...We don't know how long Law's been poisoned for!?"The sniper countered beginning to panic along with the small little furry reindeer doctor beside him"Wait,there's more..."Robin said continuing to search"It also says that the only place the plant grows is on an island just to the east of where we are right now,It's called Crescent Lilly Isle"

"Hmmm,it certainly sounds like the place that a flower would grow~Yohohoho!"Remarked the tall skeleton standing behind as they all leaned in closer getting a small glimpse of the picture of the island shown in the book

"Is it*gulp*dangerous?"Usopp asked fearfully

"I'm not sure,apparently not much about it is known..."Robin stated calmly

"So...We're going in blind then?"Sanji said igniting another tobacco filled item between his lips and pulling it away as he blew a wisp of smoke into the air"Jeez...DON'T WORRY THOUGH NAMI-SWAN,ROBIN-CHWAN~!I SHALL PROTECT YOU3~!"

"wow,talk about pathetic..."Usopp muttered off to the side before receiving a threatening glare form the cook"What was that!?"The blonde snapped back earning a small shriek of terror from the cowardly man seeing his legs begin to tremble

/WHAM!/

"YO!HOW'S IT GOING IN HERE EVERYONE!?"Luffy shouted in glee as he slammed open the doors to the library marching in with a slightly pale Law and bored looking Zoro,immediately the young captain was met with a fist and foot to the face courtesy of the ships cook and navigator

"Onna baka!"Sanji seethed with sharpened teeth as Nami followed suite

"Why the hell is he out of bed!?Didn't chopper say he needs to rest Dammit!"The navigator hissed jabbing a finger towards Law,who blinked in bewilderment as the two crew member's began beating on the rubber boy in fury

"Umm,is this always how it is?"Law whispered to a yawning swordsman who was looking at the many shelves of books with little to interest before glancing back at the small scuffle between the three nakama,giving a shrug of indifference"more or less..."

"Oi,Marimo!"the cook said breaking away from the previous conflict and heading towards the first mate who grew an irk mark at the use of the annoying nickname"What the hell do you want,you two bit cook!"The swordsman snapped back causing a sweatdrop to appear on Law's head

'Wow,they're all crazy...'he thought narrowing his eyes slightly at the show of mayhem between at least half of their crew,and yet...for some strange unknown reason,Law actually felt himself smiling a bit figuring they all must be close if they can get away with beating one another to such a bloody pulp

'What a strange bunch...'Law thought resting his back against a nearby wall as he felt drained of what limited energy he could muster just before a wave of pain washed over him and he felt his sides quench in pain as he started hacking violently

"Oi,Law!Are you alright!?"Luffy shouted being the first at the poisoned doctors side and giving a small gasp as he called for chopper to come over,Law didn't understand why there was a sudden urgent undertone in the boys voice until he glanced down at his palm...it was red,and covered with his own blood...

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update

**_***I also would like to say that I am deeply sorry to Rem,whose review i FINALLY managed to get posted onto my story after correcting some profile and computer issues i was having,know that i will be more careful when on this site and will take whatever criticism you have to offer,Thank you very much!:)***_**


	6. Resolve

**_Chapter six!I'm having trouble deciding which story to update first,so...I decided on this one since it's probably been the longest and stuff,and I'm sort of ready to move along with the storyline herex3_****_Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to leave your precious reviews for me pls!x3_**

chapter six:Resolve

To say Trafalgar Law was feeling like shit right now would be a vast understatement,after having to be rushed back to the medical bay for about the umpteenth time today,Law felt his insides were on fire,his blood began turning the sickening color of black and breathing was becoming increasingly difficult for him as he slowly rolled onto his side shaking violently from the deathly chill he felt in the room...

"What's happening with him chopper?"Luffy asked looking at the small reindeer doctor as he ran yet another blood test,his furry eyebrows creased together in a look of concern and unease looking between the sample and Law

"He's looking pretty pale..."Zoro noted almost silently,gently touching against Law's forehead before instantly retracting his hand shaking it in the air"And he's freakin hot!"The green haired man hissed earning a small snort of amusement from a certain blonde haired chef"Heh,never knew you were like that,marimo"sanji commented with a small sneer as he lit up a cigarette between his slightly parted lips"you know what I mean!"zoro hissed with an indignant frown

"enough you two!"Nami said cratering a fist into each of their heads

"do you suppose this is another effect of the Isylis?"robin suggested observing the pirate doctors frail codnition,as he was forced to use a tube like instrument to help him breath

"But,chopper can help him,right!?"Luffy pressed grasping the small reindeer doctor by the shoulders and beginning to shake him"Luffy,I-

"It's fine..."a weak voice spoke up snapping the strawhats attention to the now seated upright form of Law,his chest rose in uneven heavy gasps as sweat trailed along down the sides of his face"Law!You shouldn't be up,please lie back down now!"Chopper urged receiving small dismissive wave from the other doctor

"I,I'm fine..._*huff,huff*really!"_he insisted struggling to even stay upright,let alone conscious as his vision blurred,slowly he managed to push himself off the bed stumbling forward a bit resulting in both Zoro and Sanji rushing forward to catch him just before he managed to catch himself swallowing a small amount of either more blood or bile that had crept into his throat

"Law,please just get back in bed!"Nami tried to reason,but he only shook his head"I said I'm fine...!"It was meant as a shout,but it came out as a sort of raspy whisper instead"I just need some air...that's all"Law muttered weakly beginning to climb the stairs leading out onto the deck of the ship

"He's a stubborn one,isn't he?"Franky commented after he left

"Tch!Bakas just trying to act tough,he probably gets it from you marimo!"Sanji seethed stomping on a discarded cigarette as he began stalking after the weakened pirate doctor to try and drag him back,while Zoro felt his eye twitch at the comment he just received"Oi,what was that,you shitty cook!?"

* * *

"You wanted to speak to me,sir?"a shadowy figure spoke into a nearby transponder snail

"_Yes,I heard what happened with our little runaway_..."a voice spoke with sickening amusement making the figure tense as a few small beads of sweat appeared on their forehead"Oh well,there's no need to worry sir,we are currently in pursuit so-

"_Oh?and how is that possible,might I ask_?"

"Well,he was given a dosuge of the Isylis you see,so..."

"_so then,you've all but killed him already is what your telling me?_"The voice remarked showing small signs of disappointment"_need I remind you that I requested him back to me alive?_"

"Yes sir,I am aware and I meant to say that we know where he is headed,as he will surely be going towards where the only known cure is,meaning that is where we can catch him as well"the figure stated

"_Hmmm,interesting,and if...by some chance you're wrong and he chooses to let himself die?"_the voice asked regaining some of it's former amusement"With all due respect sir,The Isylis makes the victims death increasingly painful,so much so it would drive anyone mad rather than try and fight through it,I'm almost certain he will,just like others before him,cave to the deadly poison as well"The figure stated getting a sickening sneer of amusement at the thought...

* * *

Law was once again leaning against the rail for support,the cool breeze whipping in his face causing him to shiver uncontrollably as his panting seemed to increase slightly 'Dammit...!How could I have been so careless?'

* * *

_:Flashback:_

/WHACK!/

_Insolent worm!Just who do you think you are speaking to!?"The familiar gruff voice snarled obviously annoyed with the tanned males stoic attitude to his threats"Heh..."_

_The muscular man stepped closer hovering dangerously over the nearly crippled Surgeon of death,who he saw give a slight smirk of defiance as his storm colored eyes locked with the others aggressive coal-black ones,as though taunting them with unspoken words of malice..._

_"You're a sorry excuse for a man"He sat literally,his saliva smacking against the dangerous guys cheek causing a vicious snarl of fury to erupt from his throat as he grabbed the beaten and bruised Law,he slammed his back against the nearest wall repeatedly watching as Law bit against his lower lip with all his might unwilling to so much as yelp out in pain_

_"You should count your blessings that i cannot kill you,Trafalgar Law...or i would make you suffer in ways you never thought possible...!"_

_Law gave an empty laugh of amusement at the other threat"Kill me if you're going to,just spare me the sound of your annoying voice please"he muttered sarcastically seeing a few veins pop up on the taller mans head_

_"Oh my,have i struck a nerve?"Law mused spitting out some blood in the process_

_"I will make you regret saying such things to me,Trafalgar!"_

_It was then that Law saw the glistening syringe in his hand,filled to the brim with some mysterious purple liquid making his eyes narrow slightly wondering what it could be_

_"I'm sure as a doctor you are familiar with the deadly toxin known as Isylis..."Law's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the rare poison mere seconds before feeling the needle pierce his neck"Urk...!"_

_:Flashback ended:_

* * *

Law felt his head fall forward a little giving another small coughing fit and seeing just a small amount of the now blackened blood smeared onto his hand from doing so,causing him to seriously wonder if he was going to make it or not?'I wonder if it's even worth fight against...I have no nakama to return to,nowhere to go except back to him...'Law thought bitterly recalling the one responsible for all his suffering,or a great deal of it at least...

He was pulled out of his thoughts however by an unfamiliar weight being set onto his head as he pun around coming face to face with a pair of bright and cheer filled brown eyes"Lu-Strawhat"Law regarded his rival before realizing the boy had set his strawhat atop his head,for some reason

"Law,you need to go rest"Luffy stated in a flat tone causing a weak groan of annoyance to pass the poisoned man's lips as he merely turned away remaining silent for a few more moments""I already said I-

He was cut off though as he involuntarily lurched forward,making a violent retching sound as he emptied out what little contents he had left in his near empty stomach seeing the substance mixed what he assumed to be his own blood...again

"Law,you're not okay how come you won't rest?"Luffy asked looking at the tanned doctor while rubbing a hand against his back a she looked about ready to throw up some more

Instead Law pushed himself to his feet instantly feeling them buckle from his own weight and nearly falling back down before Luffy caught hold of him swinging an arm over his shoulder"Law,you won't get better like this"Law gave a weak and bitter laugh"And what the hell makes you think I would want to get better?"

Luffy looked at him,at his now dull gray orbs that once held a piercing and confident gaze,realizing that the once strong and tough surgeon of death was broken inside,his crew were gone and he was on the brink of death with nothing to look forward too,Luffy could tell because there was once a time when he was like that as well,and he probably would have remained that way,hell he would have died back in Marineford had Law not decided to save him after the reeling loss of his brother ace...

"Luffy...I'm tired..."Came the pirate doctor's weak voice as he felt his eyelids grow heavier becoming unable to resist the heavy urge of sleep,Luffy adjusted so that he was now carrying Law more bridle-style making his way back to the medical bay

"don't worry Law...I won't let you die"

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	7. Shocking Turn?

**_Chapter seven!By the way I maybe taking a bit longer to update from now on because my computer is giving me even more problems,since it has basically started shutting down right when I'm I the middle of typing so,yeah...it's VERY frustrating,Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3_**

chapter seven:Shocking Turn?

consciousness came and left as familiar voices reached law's ears,some of which he could recognize while others remained a blur

"...can't I...he wakes up...!"

"You can't...Luffy,you...!"

'Luffy?'his thoughts felt jumbled as he tried to call out to the person,but felt something in his throat probably a tube or something to help him breathe if he had to guess...though things quickly faded back to blackness before he could be certain

* * *

_:Dream:_

_Law felt his eyelids slowly beginning to flip open,immediately sensing something was amiss when he no longer saw the usual bright,and somewhat cheerful atmosphere of the sunny-go,rather everything was...darker and covered in what appeared to be some sort of dense fog_

_Strangely enough his many wounds seemed to have disappeared along with any signs of the poison he had been forced to deal with for the past few days,cautiously sliding off the bed and carefully placing his feet onto the ground walking towards the door that led onto the deck..._

_"Luffy?"he called out noticing the same tense atmosphere on the deck as well,not a single person in sight..._

_"Lu-_

_he was cut off however by the feeling of a familiar hand closing itself around his mouth covering it as the persons other arm wrapped around his torso keeping his arms pinned to his sides as he began to struggle"So...you thought you could run from me,eh Trafalgar!?"_

_Law froze feeling his blood turn to ice in his veins,he knew that voice,recognizing it as the very same one who had tortured him with various stinging gashes across his chest,arms and legs,leaving him in such a weakened and desperate state he could feel the cold breath of death as it clawed at his door..._

_he felt the urge to scream arise in his throat,to call out for help when a bitter thought crossed his mind...where was everyone?_

_As if reading his mind the voice spoke into his ear"Don't bother calling for help this time, we've already killed those strawhat fools"Law shook his head against the hand that held him refusing to believe such a claim,Luffy wouldn't-couldn't have been bested by someone like him!_

_"You don't believe me?fine,then see for yourself!"he snarled giving a powerful kick as he threw the pirate doctor to the ground where he instantly turned around to face the vicious man only to find there was now nothing there...a deep uneasiness began to settle in the pit of his stomach slowly rising to his feet as he began looking around once more_

_"Law..."a weak,feeble voice called out drawing the deaths surgeons attention forward"Luffy?"he repeated seeing a shadow in the distance before the fog began to clear revealing the gory remains of some of the strawhats themselves,Law felt his stomach do flips having to turn away to keep the contents of his stomach from spilling out right then and there as he noticed the familiar orange haired head of the ship's navigator had been severed from her torso,which had been severed from her legs..._

_Then he saw Robin whose original limbs had all been pulled and twisted out-of-place,including her neck resulting in heavy deep purplish bruising beginning to form around the joints...and then he saw Sanji,whose prized feet had been severed from the rest of him while hs arms remained twisted in impossible angles,and his lower half of his jaw ripped wide open allowing a massive amount of blood to be spilled onto the deck...all but the two of the strawhats bodies were disfigured in some horrible way,with only Luffy and Zoro's body not in the pile_

_Law felt a shiver run up his spine seeing someone so strong beaten in such a way_

_/klang!/_

_Law turned hearing the familiar sound of metal tearing into flesh on the opposite side of the ship"Zoro?"he mumbled wishing more than anything he had his weapon right about now for some sense of security as he neared the source of the sound,his gray orbs widening slightly when he saw Zoro standing with his three words drawn,blood running down his chest and face facing none other than..."Luffy!"_

_The rubber boy didn't have time to respond though as Zoro charged him without warning"Tatsu maki!"_

_"GUM-GUM...Gatling-gun!"_

_The two fighters managed to each land a direct hit on each other knocking them to opposite sides of the ship with an accompanied yelp of pain"Stop it!Aren't you two supposed to be nakama!?"Law reprimanded when the familiar sound of cruel laughter came from behind him,hands grasping him by the arms as the person sneered into his ear speaking cruel and harsh words_

_"And so what if they are?You're the reason they're fighting in the first place..._

_Law remained silent feeling his breathing becoming increasingly difficult as salty tears sting at his eyes not wanting to face the voice of the man whom he had come to fear so badly"Donflamingo..."he said,the slight break in his voice made the older pirate chuckle in amusement_

_"Hello again...Law"_

_:Dream ended:_

* * *

Law snapped awake with a piercing yell,his brow covered in a heavy layer of sweat as tears stained the rim of the collar of his shirt,his chest was heaving up and down in heavy,uneven gasps as his hands instinctively went to his arms,then up to his neck in trying to get rid of the choking feeling that seemed to follow his out into reality

"Law?"

Law froze for a moment slowly turning to see not one but four different pairs of eyes staring back at him,from the looks of things Luffy Zoro and Sanji had all been arguing over something seeing as how Sanji and Zoro were in each other's faces while Luffy was down on the ground,the fourth was of course the other doctor aboard the ship,chopper who was beside Law in an instant

"Law,are you alright?Did you...have a bad dream maybe?"the little reindeer said beginning to fuss over the well-being of his patient,Law however remained unresponsive with the images of the crews disemboweled corpses fresh in his mind swallowing the bile that come up in his throat

"Oi,Law you don't look so good"Zoro stated crossing his arms for a moment and hearing a snort of annoyance from the cook"Stupid marimo,of course he doesn't he's poisoned remember?"

"What was that,you two-bit cook!?"

"Ne,Law something wrong?"this time it was Luffy who asked the question

Law opened his mouth for a moment,only for the words to get trapped in his throat as a hoarse whisper pass his lips coming out instead and causing his eyebrows to furrow in confusion along with the others upon seeing this,Law tried again and again nothing would come out...

chopper's eyes widened in shock as he processed the others surpise"the shock...it's caused him to lose his voice!"

"WHAT!?"

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	8. Nightmare

_**chapter eight is finished!And I gotta say it's looking more darker than what I had planned,oh well though!x3hopefully it won't matter and will do good either way,if not it's no biggie I'll just try again or something,anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3**_

chapter eight:Nightmare

Another heavy shudder passed through Law's body as his gray orbs remained fixated on the floor in front of him,having lost his voice no one really was able to ask him what his dream about which he was thankful for,but Luffy however had apparently thought to stay and keep watch over him,saying he was worried about the others well-being

A few hours had passed and the rubber teen had already passed out from exhaustion,Law too was feeling his eyelids grow heavier by the second,but forced them to stay open more so than usual,not wanting to deal with another nightmare right away

After another hour Law could no longer force his eyes to stay open as he subconsciously fell backwards against his pillow without a single sound passing his lips...

* * *

_:Dream:_

_Law's eyes shot open as he bolted back awake in a cold sweat,only this time he was clearly not aboard the sunny-go at all,his eyes strained slightly to focus on the thick blanket of darkness that surrounded him when a horrifying realization entered his dark mind  
_

_He had been here before...  
_

_This time it was no dream,but a memory...an awful,bitter memory that the pirate doctor never wanted to go through ever again,he struggled trying to pry the seastone chains that were binded against his wrists and ankles,digging into his flesh,he opened his mouth to call out for help but found that he could not,he was still unable to speak...  
_

_A chilling feeling entered his gut hearing the familiar sound of the cell door swinging open and he swore he could hear his own heartbeat accelerating at a dangerous rate once he laid eyes on the all too familiar person in front of him,the darkly tinted glasses that concealed the other's evil eyes accompanied by that same,terrifying cheshire grin and blonde hair  
_

_'Donflamingo...'  
_

_Law felt something twist involuntarily at the mere thought of the man's name,slowly his attention fell to the ground rather than the twisted warlords face recalling this was one of the many times where he had decided to anger the man in some way,and was now to receive some form of horrible punishment  
_

_"Tsk,Tsk...Trafalgar Law"Donflamingo spoke in a mocking tone that hid an underline of anger and cruelty that made Law's skin crawl,feeling his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage as subconsciously lowered his gaze back towards the floor feeling the usual cruel smirk adorn the other mans features as he stepped closer,each step made Law's low,uneven panting increase ever so slightly until a firm hand grasped hold of his chin forcefully turning him back with such force it made him wince in pain  
_

_"Look at me when I'm talking you,got it?"  
_

_Law gave a weak nod before the other let his face fall once more slowly starting to circle around the trapped pirate doctor like a predator would with it's trapped prey,licking his lips as he savored the anxiety and despair radiating off of the younger boys form  
_

_Law bit against his lips once more,it was really becoming a habit of his seeing as how he couldn't use any words at the moment,he wanted to wake up...to open his eyes and see Luffy,Zoro,hell even Nami,the loud mouthed female navigator would've been a million times better than this torture...  
_

_However,he was pulled out of such thoughts when a hand wrapped itself around his neck from behind unaware that the warlord had kneeled down to his level placing his lips beside Law's ear so he could hear the low,faint cackle that passed Donflamingo's lips as he was pulled back a little colliding softly into what he presumed to be the others chest resulting in a slightly flushed expression coming onto his face  
_

_"Poor,weak little Law..."he taunted bringing the stabbing sensation from earlier back into the dark surgeons chest  
_

_"You really haven't changed much,deep down you're still that same scared little boy who lost his parents,his home,I'd say friends as well,but...we both know you don't have any,eh?"the warlord cackled as Law began to tremble slightly with both rage and sorrow,how could he possibly hope to get friends,when he's been stuck with such a cruel and merciless Tyrant like him?  
_

_"...F...fu..."he managed to rasp out,it was weak and barely audible,but the warlord had heard it as his cackling slowly died down pulling the imprisoned pirate doctor back further and turning his face slightly"I'm sorry,what was that?"  
_

_Law swallowed hard before moving his lips once again"F...fuck...you...!"he spat out in a horse voice along with actual saliva that he was fairly certain had made contact with the other mans face as the grip on his throat loosened ever so slightly  
_

_Donflamingo frowned at the show of defiance,before slowly his lips curled back into that devilish smile again,this time causing Law to give a slight frown  
_

_"So,that's the way you want to do this then?Fine then,don't say I didn't warn you..."he spoke in a malicious tone before wrapping an arm around Law waist and lifting him up off the ground as he kicked and struggled to no avail,desperately trying to break free  
_

_:Dream ended:_

* * *

Luffy blinked blearily having just awaken from his nap,he gave a long drawn out yawn accompanied by a stretch with a singular thought on his mind:MEAT!_  
_

the rubber boy blinked beginning to make his way towards the kitchen when he heard a raspy sort of whisper whipping his head back around and seeing Law,who was either in the middle of a VERY bad nightmare or experiencing what Chopper called post-dramatic something...hey,he remembered most of it right?

"Law!"Luffy called out trying to calm the now frantic dark doctor gripping onto his shoulders as he repeatedly called out to the other male,he was growing more determined though as Law's struggling increased to the point of what could only be considered desperation causing Luffy to realize he had to act fast

"LAW!"he screamed once more with all his might,this time accidentally letting a burst of haki slip out before suddenly Law stopped thrashing and bolted upright clinging onto the first thing he could find,which in this case was Luffy

The younger rubber captain wrapped his arms around the shaken up Law without saying a word,though his baffled expression spoke for itself hearing what sounded like a mix between painful gasps and hiccups escape from the dark surgeons throat,was he maybe trying to talk?

"Uh,hold on a sec..."Luffy mumbled beginning to rummage around fro a pencil and some paper,he handed them to Law who stared for a few minutes before slowly beginning to write on it,once he finished Luffy took it reading it over with a serious expression seeing a single sentence written on it

_He's coming for me..._

Luffy blinked for a moment turning his attention back towards Law

"Who is?"the raven haired boy wondered out loud handing the paper and pencil back to the other and watching him write some more,Luffy took it once more,this time his eyes seemed to widen at the name Law had written

_Donflamingo_

__good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	9. Growing Affection?

**_Okay,Chapter nine!I've been having a really bad case of writers block for ALL my stories so,I thought I would just try and work through it,needless to say that if this chapter sucks,obviously it didn't work out so wellxp_**

**_Anyway,I've actually gotten some requests to turn this story into a yaoi one,I originally was not planning on it,but if enough people ask I will consider it,as well as start showing more LuffyxLaw,or if you prefer ZoroxLaw moments,or I could make it into a love triangle,whichever...just let me know and I will work on itx3  
_**

**_So yeah,Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3  
_**

chapter nine:Growing Affection?**_  
_**

Luffy said nothing remaining silent as he looked down towards the piece of paper he had yet to put down with the name of one of the most feared pirates on the seas,whom according to Robin after asking her if she knew anything, had informed the young captain that this guy was known for both his cruelty as well as having many connections with all the worst people making him a dangerous enemy to have...

Luffy thought back to when they were trapped in Punk Hazard and he was chained up beside Law who then had revealed that he used to be a subordinate of the said man,even revealing one of his many alias' that he used for his broker deals

"Hmmm"Luffy pondered this new information with an unusually serious look on his face

* * *

Law sat in silence,mainly because he could not speak as his hands were pressed to his forearms feeling an uneasy shudder run through his system,the only other person in the room at the moment was the strawhats first mate,Roanoa Zoro who was never a very talkative person to begin with...

Luffy had talked to Chopper about Law's latest shock attack and the furry doctor decided that it would be best if they all took turns watching over him,Law wanted to object and say such a thing was not necessary,but...well he was currently unable to do so, for now at least...

And what made it more uncomfortable was the fact that chopper stated Luffy would not be the one to do so given that the rubber boy had already been down there since morning and needed his rest as well,and so the swordsman took it upon himself to take the first watch,if nothing else so that his captain's mind would be at ease

"Oi,you should get some sleep..."a gruff voice commented drawing Law's attention off to the side,green orbs were met with gray ones as the currently mute pirate doctor stared at him blankly causing the green haired swordsman to furrow his brows in awkwardness

He and Law never really,err...talked,hell they hardly ever even so much as looked at one another other than Punk Hazard maybe,the only person on the crew who even seemed to be able to deal with the guy was Luffy,though most of the time it was because of the boy's thick headedness to detect a possible threat and over trusting personality

The swordsman was pulled out of his thoughts however,when he heard the familiar raspy whisper coming from the other as he tried in vain to form actual words in an attempt to really some sort of response,Zoro shifted pushing himself off the wall and walking over towards the table to fetch a glass of water handing it the death surgeon

Law paused looking between the offered beverage and the swordsman who was holding it,a slight look of uneasiness crossed his features causing a slight sigh to pass Zoros lips"Oi,it's not poisoned or anything if that's what your worried about..."

Law remained still for a few more moments before slowly taking the glass and placing it to his lips feeling a soothing sensation as the cool liquid hit his dry and unused throat before gently setting it aside on the table

Zoro found himself staring at the dark doctor longer than necessary,breaking away just as the piercing gray eyes glanced back at him curiously,the swordsman felt heat rise to his face for some unknown reason as he merely shifted his gaze to the floor

'ugh...what the hell's wrong with me?Am I..freakin blushing!?'zoro thought in disbelief 'that's ridiculous!It's just that crazy doctor anyway,I mean sure he's not bad looking-wait,what!?No,I do NOT think that!'Zoro thought mentally smacking himself as he decided to turn slightly so he was facing more off to the side rather than chance another glance in Laws direction still feeling the guys piercing gaze a she did so

"ZOOORRROOOO~!"Luffy shouted throwing open the doors of the medical bay and rushing in to take a seat beside Laws bed giving the usual rather large cheeky smile of his as he did,before turning to face his first mate"Chopper said to tell you your shifts over!"The younger boy shouted in glee happy to be back spending time with Law who merely blinked upon his arrival,no longer being startled by the sudden yelling or loud opening of doors that seemed to occur around the rubber teen

Zoro merely grunted pushing himself off the wall as he made his way out of the room and onto the deck

"Ne,Law!guess what?Guess what?"Luffy said tapping his knee lightly against the ground in a rhythmic motion before fishing around for something in his pocket

"Ta-da!"He yelled pulling out a deck of playing cards he had gotten from Usopp"Now,we can play together!"Luffy said feeling somewhat proud at his most recent train of thought,Law opened his mouth to try to respond but was cut off when Luffy placed a pencil and paper in his hand instead"Chopper said that you should write what you're gonna say since you wouldn't wanna strain your throat or something"

Law did as he was told and began scribbling a message onto the paper before handing it off to Luffy to read out loud,But what others neglected to mention to the dark surgeon was that the younger boys vocabulary was seriously lacking,something that soon became clear to Law when he noticed Luffys eyes scrunch up in concentration a she read over each of the words carefully

Law shook his head lightly before reaching over and placing the paper down on the bed gently taking the rubber boys hand into his own and slowly starting to trace the form of letters in his hand

Luffy felt his face heat up a bit at Laws warm touch as he spelled out the letters in his palm,the strawhat captain slowly glanced up at Law seeing a surprisingly gentle look on his face as the letters slowly started to form words Luffy knew

_(thank you)_

"huh?Why are you thanking me?"Luffy asked dumbfounded

_(For saving me,and taking me in aboard your ship)_

Luffy looked at Law for a moment,his brown eyes searching for something in Laws own stormy gray ones "Law-kun,you don't need to thank me,I was just returning the favor from when you saved me,after all...we're friends now,right?"

Law paused for a few moments before continuing to trace in Luffys hand

_(You're kind,Luffy-san)_

Luffys eyes widened seeing his real name being used instead of the usual nickname thing they had going with one another,he felt his face heat up even more noticing the faintest hints of a smile appear on Laws face causing him to smile as well giving the signature laugh"Shishishi,hey you smiled!"

Law suddenly looked away with a light tint of pink adorning his cheeks

Luffy continued smiling as he gently reached a hand to grab hold of his chin turning him back so that their eyes met once more"you look better when you smile"Luffy commented staring straight into Laws eyes and noticing them drop slowly to the floor looking slightly flustered at the comment when a small feeling of remembrance crept into the younger boys mind"By the way Law,what sort of dream were you having the other day?"

Law suddenly froze,a flicker of fear flashed through his eyes as he easily pulled Luffys hands away from him now turning to face the wall"Law?"Luffy tried again to get a response from the death surgeon only to be receive a slow shake of the head signaling it was not a subject the other wanted to discuss at the moment

Luffy was about to open his mouth again to speak when the sound of the door swinging open cut him off

"Luffy!"It was Nami,the ship's navigator and she looked somewhat panicked over something

"we've arrived at the island,but...!"She swallowed hard watching Luffy spring out of his seat

"We've got trouble!"

good reviews=I continue

bad reviews=I delete it

no=no update


	10. The Leaf Herb

**_Another update,this one's chapter ten!I Was going to wait until they at least came out with the next issue of the manga this week,but they decided to be a bunch of jerks and have it come out a whole week later than usual,jerks xp_**

**_Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!  
_**

chapter ten:The Leaf Herb

Luffy was up on deck in a matter of seconds,what greeted him were over dozens of pointed arrows though as soon noticed their ship was surrounded by what appeared to be a rather large group of natives, all of which had some weird sort of tattoos and matching simple clothing with simple jewelry that might have been home-made or such

A few moments passed as his crew and the group of natives stared one another down,their arrows pointed at Luffy and the others while sanji and zoro took their respective positions beside their captain should the need to fight arise,when they all noticed an elderly man making his way through the crowd,he was short and looked slightly frail to be honest,but at the same time carried a sense of authority around him that made Luffy believe he was the one in charge watching carefully how the others bowed their heads respectively at him as he passed by"Oi,you!"

"who are you and why have you come to our island?"The elder questioned in a serious tone, Luffy's thoughts instantly turned to the worsening condition of the death surgeon aboard his vessel sneaking a quick glance at the door to the medical bay knowing Nami and Chopper were taking care of him as he had begun coughing up more blood once Nami informed them of their arrival to the island

"Huff,huff...!"Law's breathing had become erratic as Nami gently pressed the dampened cloth against his hot forehead,a look of concern on her face as she did so while also listening to the commotion going on upstairs 'Luffy...'

Her amber-colored eyes falling back onto the sickly surgeon before her, whose eyes had flicked open to the halfway point staring at her as he spoke with exhaustion and fatigue laced into his tone"Nami-san...w-where's*cough,cough!*where's Luffy?"

"We need the Amazonian leaf herb that's growing on this island"sanji answered plainly earning quite a few distrustful looks and uneasy stares from the many people"Hmm,i see..."the elder responded beginning to stroke his long and scraggly beard seeming to be sizing them up,as though deciding whether they were a threat or not,his eyes locking with Luffy's own as the strawhat captain remained silent signaling to the rest of his nakama not to do anything rash

"Please...!"Luffy said in a low voice slowly getting down oto his knees and leaning his head down in the form of a bow as he continued speaking in a pleading voice"MY friend is very sick,and...and your plant is his only hope,so please...!"

The natives were silent for a moment beginning to exchange glances among one another when the chief stepped forward,his eyes softening ever so slightly at the younger males devotion to his friend while a small knowing smile came onto his lips,though he didn't let it be seen"Very well..."

Luffy and the others looked with shock in their eyes hearing the old mans voice,a mixture of relief and joy crossed each of their faces"However,first i will need to see the sickened one myself so that we can be sure you are not lying,and then we shall escort you all to the village where we will do the treatment,understood?"

Luffy instantly nodded focused on nothing but the fact they would be able to save Law at the moment"Arigataou ossan!"

* * *

Law's breath hitched a bit as Luffy and the others now stood beside his bed along with the elder watching with concern filled eyes as the elderly man lightly pressed a hand against the tanned doctors forehead after pushing aside some stray strands of hair that clung to his skin from sweat

The elder easily noticed that the captain and the green haired swordsman were probably the most on edge now,neither of their gazes wavering from the weakened man before them as the elder stared at his pale looking complexion noting the uneven pattern of his chest as it rose and fell in heavy gasps,showing he was obviously in pain to some degree more than likely...

"How long has he been like this?"the chief said in a low voice glancing back towards the others seeing Luffy beginning to count on his fingers as he struggled for an answer"A while,we found him a couple of days ago..."zoro stated in a gruff voice

"And how long has the poison been in his system?"the chief inquired noticing their expressions become slightly darker"We don't know,we just found him like this"Luffy said clenching his fists at his sides as he recalled the memory

"All right then,one of you will need to carry him,the more he moves the more the poison is allowed to spread"the elder said,immediately Luffy stepped forward"I'll do it"He said in a strong voice sounding very sure of himself,zoro partly wanted to offer himself but held back since he knew how much the dark surgeon meant to Luffy as the rubber boy loaded him onto his back watching him give a small grin of reassurance saying they would get him better soon before beginning to march after the elder

* * *

"Sir"The calm feminine voice spoke appearing beside the figure seated in their throne-like chair once more,hearing a grunt of both annoyance and acknowledgement as a response before continuing"we are withing range of the island and should be landing in a matter of hours,your orders?"

a loud bellowing,cruel laugh rang out through the air seeming to shake the surrounding walls with such force they might fall apart seconds before it was cut off by their own fist slamming into one doing just that as the heavy concrete came crashing onto the floor,uncaring if it hurt some of their men or not

"Orders?Isn't i obvious,find that brat and drag him back here by the scruff of his neck so that I may show him pain the likes of which will leave him begging for death"

* * *

"So,mister strawhat..."the elder began as they continued making their way towards the village,Luffy still carrying Law on his back as they did so,eventually the elder began to get curious though about why the younger boy seemed to care so much about the now poisoned pirate doctor that had been securely placed onto his back nuzzling against the red cloth no doubt as a n involuntary reflex seeking out some sort of familiar form of comfort

"Hm?"Luffy responded looking at the old man with big brown eyes

"I'm curious,what is he to you?"the elder said gesturing to Law"You seem to care an awful lot about him,is he perhaps..."Luffy's face suddenly turned beet red as he looked away instantly beginning to stutter"W-what?N-no,I-i just...!"Luffy stopped himself feeling the heat on his face as he failed miserably at his attempt to hide how he felt from being put on the spot before giving a heavy sigh"Is it that obvious?"

"i mean..."Luffy began,is eyes taking on a somewhat distant stare"I guess it just sort of happened after he saved me this one time,I didn't know at first figuring it was nothing,or that it would pass on its own but...It didn't,there were times when it even hurt that he wasn't...close to me,that I wasn't sure if he was safe,I mean i just..."he trailed off looking towards the chief still walking beside him who gave a knowing stare

the elder smiled sincerely"you can't fool an old hen like me my boy,don't worry though I won't tell"he said before halting as they all looked up and saw some sort of gate or entryway"Is this it?"Luffy questioned out loud

"Yes,this is where we keep the Amazonian leaf herb this is our village"

good reviews=I continue

bad reviews=I delete it

no review=no update


	11. Sneak Attack

_**Omg, I finally managed to get na update for this story up and it has been FOREVER!  
**_

_**Anyway if you like it please feel free to leave a review, they seriously do motivate me to write faster:3**_

**_Chapter Eleven:Sneak Attack_**

Law slowly lifted his heavy lids slowly opening his eyes as he fought to keep them that way looking around and seeing nothing but a blur of different colors at first feeling himself pressed against a familiar source of warmth and unconsciously nuzzling against it

"So this is where the Amazonian leaf herb is?"

_'Is that...Luffy?'_

"Then let's hurry up and find it, Law's not looking too good..."

_'Usopp too...?'_

Law forced his head off of whatever surface he was resting against looking up for the first time as Luffy slowly walked further into the village, he was flanked by his nakama on both sides as they formed a sort of protective circle around the weakened Law who was still clinging to Luffys back

"Where are we?"Law mumbled, quickly gaining everyone's attention as they all simultaneously stopped and looked at him with concern in their eyes, chopper being the first to quickly rushed to his side

"Law, how are you feeling?"The small reindeer asked causing Law to furrow his brows lightly at the question before forcing a small smile onto his face

"I'm fine chopper-ya, really..."

Though none of the strawhats looked reassured causing him to heave a heavy sigh

"Luffy-ya, could you please set me down?"

Luffy looked thoughtful for a moment not wanting Law to strain himself more than necessary and was about to refuse when he felt the surgeons grip on him tighten ever so slightly in an almost pleading manner

"Please"He added softly

Reluctantly Luffy obliged slowly loosening his hold on the other just enough for his feet to touch the ground before slowly pulling his hands away. Almost immediately Laws knees buckled and he staggered a bit nearly falling into the dirt when he was caught by Luffy and Zoro

"Law, you shouldn't push yourself"Chopper said with concern laced into his voice

"He's right, it's no trouble for one of us to carry you"Zoro added holding onto one arm while Luffy held the other nodding furiously

Law shook his head lightly pulling on his arms to signal for the two to let go, they did so but not without exchanging a look of concern with one another and staying close beside him as they continued walking towards the chiefs house in the center of the village

"_Huff...Huff...!"_

"Law-kun, you're pale why don't I carry you, come on please?"Luffy pleaded, his big brown eyes seemed to give a tearful look as he held his hands clasped in front of his chest in a childish attempt to persuade his friend. Law looked at him and Luffy could see the dull look in the usually piercing storm colored eyes as his chest rose and fell in uneven gasps.

"Luffy-ya..."He began but was unable to finish as he suddenly pitched forward, the small bit of strength he managed to muster up evaporating in an instant. Luffy reacted first, quickly managing to step in front of Law who safely fell into the other boys chest before Luffy shifted him once more putting him onto his back.

"Oh no, he looks worse than before...!"Chopper exclaimed waddling over to take Laws temperature

"He's burning up, I don't know how much longer he can-

"Chopper, don't"Zoro cut off from behind, immediately the little reindeer clamped his hooves over his mouth noticing the shadow that suddenly fell over Luffy's eyes as the strawhat wearing boy turned to begin walking again.

"Hey ossan...?"He called out to the village chief"How much longer to your house?"

"It's just up ahead, once there your friend can rest while all we prepare the treatment for him"The old man said in a serious tone, Luffy merely nodded walking past him

_Just hang on,Law-kun!_Luffy thought with determined eyes, unaware of the approaching danger that was now heading towards them.

* * *

Law could barely register the feeling of something damp being pressed against his forehead, he was too focused on the intense burning sensation that was currently building in his throat. He needed water. Now.

He tried to open his mouth to ask for some, but felt no words come out.

He tried again and still nothing.

Weakly he flicked his silver-gray eyes open instinctively raising hand to shield them form the immense light hanging above him. He groaned in both pain and frustration, he was partially thankful though when he looked around and saw no one there at the moment.

He was starting to feel a bit smothered to be honest, struggling a bit he managed to sit up and immediately wished he hadn't as the room began to spin wildly leading to him resting a hand against his eyes squeezing them shut for a moment trying to get his bearings so he could decide his next move.

It wasn't until he heard an unfamiliar clearing of the throat form off to the side that he froze. His steely gaze falling on a lone figure standing off in the shadows located in the corner of the room. He opened his mouth to say something, mainly who was there and just what the heck did they want, but was beaten to the punch when the said person lunged at him catching him off guard as he slammed his back down onto the mattress.

a pained groan slipped through his now clenched teeth"Lu-Mmmph!"He squirmed unable to call for the one person who could probably help him right now seeing as how he was still feeling much too drained to put up a fight.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you..."The person said, their face covered by a hood as they silently reached into their pocket pulling out a syringe filled with some sort of black looking liquid. Law's eyes widened for the briefest of moments, they were...!

"...A stronger dose is just what you need, and then when you wake up we'll have you back where you belong"They said in a fake sweet voice making him want to gag, but not before trying to bite their hand off. He glared venomously as they forced his head to the side exposing his bare neck and slowly moving the needle closer to the skin.

'_What should I do?What should I do?_'He repeated trying to come up with a plan to save himself before it was too late. He swallowed a heavy lump in his throat moving a bit under her hand which was located along his jawline keeping him from moving very much, without thinking he oped his mouth and bit down as hard as he could on her fingers hearing her yelp in pain stumbling backwards and off of his, the needle fell to the ground with glass shards littering the floor.

"You little...!"they began, but didn't get to finish as the door to the room was thrown open and a familiar strawhat wearing teen came rushing in, swordsman and others in tow"see, I told you i felt something!"Luffy said referring to his haki a sit didn't take a genius to figure out some sort of struggle had taken place.

"W-w-who are you s-supposed to be!?"Usopp said, his teeth chattering out of 'eagerness' as his knees started shaking violently

The hooded figure remained silent for moment silently assessing the situation being played out before them and offering a playful smirk of amusement"I have no name for you"they said simply shoving past them and rushing out the door where they disappeared in a swarm of shadows.

"whoa, what the heck kinda power was that!?"Nami yelled somewhat shocked

_THUD!_

the Strawhats. along with the elder, snapped their attention back onto Law who was now down on the floor on his knees panting heavily again as he managed to send an annoyed glare in Luffy's direction"And just what*_huff,huff_* were you doing!?The one time*_cough, cough_*I wake up to find you're not there!?"He snapped

Luffy smiled sheepishly for a moment rubbing the back of his head as he hung it apologetically before the surgeon wit some of his fellow crew members snickering lightly glad to see the dark doctors energy was returning seeing as how he was already back to chewing poor Luffy out...

"Sorry Trafal-guy, they had tons of meat out there!I was gonna bring you back some when you woke up!"Luffy pleaded, Law rolled his eyes exhaustively as he climbed back onto the bed muttering a few colorful words about being too tired to deal with this stupidity and how he was going to take a nap

"So, does that mean you don't want any meat?"Luffy asked innocently

"LUFFY!"The others cried out with nami stomping over and hitting him upside the head before dragging him back outside for the time being. No one noticed the small smile that came onto Law's lips form where he lay on the bed though, secretly enjoying the others childish antics at the moment.

_**That's all for now, let me know whatcha think please~!:3(And if you maybe alreayd left a review for the chapter you could PM me for feedback on it too:3)  
**_


End file.
